Hecate
by Deaths-child
Summary: Public Schools are one thing. Privet Schools are another. So what happenes when things that shouldn't be found in any school are found in one that nobody comes or goes from but when the gates open at the end of the semester.


?Hecate?  
By: Deaths-Child 

Disclaimer: So about this disclaimer. I will say this only once or at least only type this once. I hate disclaimers but they are a required part of writing fan-fiction as every other fan-fiction writer knows so lets get on with this. I don't own shit and right now I own less then shit on the black market.

Oh. Any of you waiting on any of my other story's. Well sorry about that. Their still sitting in my head waiting to get out and cause a little chaos in the world so sorry.

Chapter 1: Daily Routines

So here she sat at the back of the classroom with her own personal black cloud over her head. Her headphones blared out at the world as she drummed out a beat with her pencil. Her eyes flickered to the blank paper in front of her once before heading to the window next to her. A song with a steady beat came on and she started to drum the pencil with it before letting the tip of it rest on the paper.

With out really looking at the sketch of some sort started to emerge on the paper. As the song ended and another started up her hand quickened its pace to match the song tell also that one ended and so did her hand with it. Drumming the pencil on the table once more her eyes wandered to the paper once more to find it filled with varying shads of gray and something staring back at her. Leaving the right hand to continue to drum out tunes and picking the picture up with her left to study it closer.

It was the front of the class room from her point of view but instead of just having the teacher up they're blabbing about things it was two guys standing their. One had short light hair that gave him an innocent look with his small stature and sweet smile. The other towered over the other as his darker hair in his face and his stoic expression. Glancing it a once over she signed it in the corner and dated it in pen and placed her signature crescent around it.

Reaching down she turned her C.d. player off and slid the headphones around her neck before placing her drawing supplies away. After all it was almost the end of lunch and class would soon start again. Bringing out her schoolwork from the morning she tried to lose her dark cloud and become what everyone expected out of her.

The odd girl out. Now you might be wanting to know what our girl looks like to make her the odd one out. Well that's easy to do being the only girl with hair so light that it looked snow white under some of the lights at school. Dark, deep Copenhagen blue eyes seemed to put a person on edge when she was around. The uniform wasn't really a uniform but a guideline to follow by.

No jeans, no logo's, comfortable but proper. Not to mention that people found her quite confidence an unnerving side of her but also that she didn't what friends in this class or any of her classes. But being the odd girl had some perks if you will.  
The odd girl was one that every one knew and went to for things but never openly or if one asked by teachers request. Girls for taro on everything from love to future love and the odd favor or request. The guys were the real odd one's in her opinion but that was only a few. They came mostly for favors or advice on anything from girls, schoolwork, to rare collectibles and the odd items they themselves couldn't get or didn't want others seeing them get. Even most of the teacher had come to her at least once. She hadn't been going to this privet school for long but at least she was free.

Free of what you may ask? Well long, long story short. Everything and that was fine with her in every single way of her life. And it all started with the disappearing act she gave not to long before starting here and that's all there is to tell. The school its self was the best part. It closed its doors to all outsiders for the most part only letting people in or out at the beginning, middle, and end of the school year.

Dorms and classrooms were spread out around the grounds giving each its own privet area to work with. Classes even extended through the summer if asked for. One fourth of the new students that came at the start of the school year leave half way through from shear loss of contact from the outer world. Those that lasted found it more comfortable then normal public schools. Taking a few summer courses helped her settle in not to mention the freedom she craved.

It was nearing the middle of the school year meaning two thing for her... make that three or four things. One: classes would thin to a better size and the odd person would transfer to the school thinking it would be a breeze. Two: a few new class choices for the second half of the year. Three: the advice part of her 'job/task' would pick up because people around her school didn't know how to decide on any one thing. And. Four: as spring fever would hit gifts and letters are sent and needed to be discreetly delivery to their receiving parties.

Thoughts are put on hold as the bell rings and a teacher drones on about a topic of the class. She leans forward placing her chin on her hands causing a few of the slivery locks to fall in to her view. Fingering the odd colored locks in her hand she lets the teachers words flow through her to the point if called on she could respond. Maybe the teacher took notice of this and thought bad of her or he wanted to reduce another student to tears like he had at least once a month that were more then likely to leave when term was over on Wednesday.

"Ms. Chronos?" He called on her.

He, the teacher was Mr. K-something or other. Not that it mattered all the teachers were referred to by the first few letters of their last name. They were told its to make them all feel more comfortable having to spend so much time in a in-closed place.

"Yes, Sir?" She stood.

In most but not all the classes a rule was that you had to stand while talking which meant the teachers themselves stood most of the day.

"Would you Ms. Chronos, please repeat and explain the meaning of lines 15 through 18 for the class." He smirked at her expecting another conquest.

Carefully placing the expression that the entire teaching staff feared of her. It was a mask of ice that with one word seem to chill even the schools most hardened teachers. Picking up her book she began and spotted a few ripples go through the other students.

"The bird sings a song, In a foreign tongue, A place where wings, Are not enough. Lines fifteen and sixteen in ply that even if you can't under stand what a bird sings it is till as beautiful. Lines seventeen and eighteen talk about how the birds don't just express feeling in their songs but all that they are." She finished and sat not truly listening as the teacher stutter once as he thanked her.

The rest of class was merely a blur as the bell rang and everyone rushed from the room. Taking her time she got up and readies to leave. Only to be annoyed by the only person that was not trying to get to their next class.

"Ms. Hecate Chronos"

Ah, it seemed the teacher did want something from her. Hecate continued packing her bag as the teacher approached her. "I have a small favor to ask of you"

Done packing she faced him. "And just what might that favor be?" Its not like she didn't know she had already did a few of these favors for Mr. K.

"Deliver this." He handed her a small but long jewelry box to her. "The same place as the last one and here's your payment." He then handed her a few bills then walked back to his desk with out a word.

"It shall be done." She mumbled and stuffed the bills in her pants pocket and the box in her inner coat pocket.

Stepping out of the class room, Hecate as she was called walked through the school grounds back to her dorm building... wait rephrase that... her secluded and empty dorm building that had only one occupant. Her. Being the only tenet of the Northeast hall, she didn't mind it a bit it just made it easier for her in the long run.

Most students had a full day of classes but not Hecate; she started classes earlier than others and only had one class after lunch leaving the afternoons free to do other actives of her choosing. Feeling a jiggling feeling in her pocket Hecate pulled out a small flip cell phone.

"Yha this is Cate what can I do for you." She asked the small device.

"Cate this is Jones your stuff is in and waiting for you at your place." A male voice answered back.

"Good the item you requested will get to you in three to five working days if everything is in order." The paths she walked got less and less crowed with people as she walked on.

"No worry's Cate I would never cheat you." The guy charmed his way.

"We'll see, Jones." With that she closed the small cell phone before Jones could respond.

Before she could put the phone back in her pocket it vibrated once more. "It's Cate"

"Smith here got your order the other day. What an odd one but it should be arriving at you doorstep some time in a day or two if its fine with you." The guy Smith spoke in a deep rich tone unlike Jones.

"That's all that I ask for. Now about that pic you wanted." Hecate spoke as she took the right on the fork in the path taking her deeper in the wooded area of the school.

"You can find it can't you Cate?" Smith asked a bit worried his tone wavered.

"When have I not been able to find what people want? But the thing about the pic is its going to cost you a bit more because of the job I had to do to get it. You see Smith." She told him as the tree cover went from pine and cedar trees to plum and cherry trees.

"No way Cate it couldn't have been that hard for you." He said in a disbelieving tone trying to sound joking with her.

"But it was the others only had to crack one F-wall while this one had three. Which means cost goes up. You pay or no pic, you got that Smith!" Her voice seemed to echo the threat to Smith.

"I get it Cate. You're a hard person to bargain with but I know when I'm beat. Talk to you later, Cate." The line went dead.

Snorting at the cell phone she stuffed it in her pocket. Finally reaching the three stories building that is Northeast hall Hecate went to the door. Sliding her pass card through the scanner near the door she pushed the open. Reviling an old Victorian style foyer and stairs heading to the upper floors. Closing the door behind her she pocked the card and walked to the left wall, wall panels. Pushing on it, it made a clicking noise and popped out at her.

Behind the panel was an old but well taken care of elevator. Stepping inside and closing the panel and then the car doors she pressed the third floor button and the small elevator made a creaking noise before rising upwards. Leaning against the wall she waited a second before it came to a crashing halt at the third floor.

Exiting the death trap waiting to happen, Hecate strolled to one of the two doors on the floor to find about five large boxes waiting for her under the door that had her name written on them. Walking past it all to the door with no nametag, Hecate used the pass card once more and entered the large apartment size dorm room. Throwing her stuff down on the nearest thing, which happened to be a large stuffy couch that stood in front of two TV's.Leaving her jacket on and strolled past the full kitchen set to a small hallway and through a door at the other end.

The door lead into an airy place that had half a glass rooftop that had partial shade from the trees surrounding the Northeast hall. The room although less furnished then the last was still packed with this and that of broad variety of items. The glass doors that lead out to the private balcony were closed but the side windows were slightly ajar to let a cool breeze in from outside and the sound of many birds that visited for the bird bath that was at the balconies farthest corner.

Although the thought of going out on the balcony was a tempting thought to Hecate on such a nice day like it was she had to pass on it, for now. Going to the main door of the room she slipped off a few locks and opened it to the main hall and the five boxes in front of her. Starting the task in front of her it didn't take long before the boxes and their contents were all in their proper places in the room. Flipping her hair from her face Hecate made sure the door was locked before grabbing a few things and heading into the other half of her dorm room(s) and glancing at the clock on the wall.

It was nearing two thirty, which meant that she had things to do. Leaving everything behind but what she had on her she left her apartment and rode the elevator down and headed out on the campus grounds. The paths were much more crowded now that some classes were out but as she made her way on the edges of the paths while most clumped in the middle.

Arriving minutes later at a large building called the Great Hall and was the brain or center point of Forest Acres School. The school was divided between Middle and High school classes. It was a great place to send a child if you never wanted to see them tell they finished High school. As it was Hecate came to the school of her own free will and that's how it would always be.

Slipping through the halls of the older then dirt school she escaped the mass of people by taking hidden hallways through the school and up to the fourth floor. The floor was less crowded then the others making slipping into the class room of one Ms. M an easy feat. Seated at her desk Ms. M never noticed Hecate enter the room tell she made a small choking noise to get her attention.

"Ah, Ms. Chronos you surprised me. What is it I can do for you today." She asked in a motherly tone she gave to all the students at the school.

"Nothing. But I have something for you. A delivery." The ice was not as thick as it would be if she were in class.  
Hecate pulled the box from her inner pocket and placed it on the desk before turning to leave. She made it to the door before she heard an almost silent 'thank you' from behind her. Leaving the fourth floor she headed to the basement level 1 and into its maze of corridors.

Arriving at a door marked B 101 she knocked on the door and took a step back. The door swung out wards almost hitting her as a cloud of unknown vapors poured out and onto the floor. A man that looked to have gone over the hill at least twice peered out at her with inch thick glasses before a sly smile crossed his face.

"You here? It's already here? You are fast." He said with slight amazement.

She pulled a package about three-fist size out of her pockets and held it out to him. "Done as asked." Her voice took on a quality of that of a servant.

"Good, good now your money." He stepped back into the room and returned with a roll of money and handed it to her and she gave him a questioning look. "I know its more then we agreed on but I really didn't expect you to get it let alone this fast so keep it all"

Hecate bowed to him and walked off with out another word between the two of them. Reaching the ground floor Hecate went towards the nearest exit and back onto the grounds. Shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun she slipped a pair of sleek silver sunglasses out of one of her many jacket pockets and slipped them on.

Feeling her pocket vibrate she let out a growl before grabbing and flipping it open. "What?" Her voice was deep and menacing.

"Now, now." The caller cajoled her, his voice much older then her. "You shouldn't shoot the messenger." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Shouldn't I be saying that or am I even lower then a messenger... a delivery boy perhaps." She wasn't watching, as her steps became more swift and sharp in their movements as she walked westward.

"No, no you are neither of those you are more deadly then those." You could tell he did somewhat fear her wrath.

"There is a point in you calling me." She sniped at him as she arrived at the gym and wanted to get on with what ever it was he wanted.

"To the point, I see. I need you to send me a few things you've been holding for me. The list will be in an email an the things need to be sent out in a few days." He told her.

"I see. It shall be done." With that she snapped the phone close and stuffed it in her pocket.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose from the stress headache she was slowly getting. Letting out a good growl of frustration she headed into the gym and through the few main halls it had. Many sports gathered here even if no one competed against other schools there were still competition between the grades.

The gym offered many things to do along with any clubs you could think of including football, baseball, soccer, swimming, basketball, wrestling, bowling, track, kendo, boxing and those were just the larger sports in Forest Acres. All sports were held in or around the northwest corner of the school so to keep sports and academics separate from the other. Deep through the twisting corridors was the kendo training hall.

Standing at the shoji screen door of the training hall Hecate checked her appearance and made sure her long trench coat was in proper place before slipping her shoes off and stepping past the shoji screen door and on to the mats. Rows of students studying the basic style of the schools style that is made to protect and improve self. Clearing her through to capture their attention the students and teachers were all startled and looked towards the sound.

Spotting Hecate near the door all the students abandoned there practice to swarm around her even the teachers are not unaffected by her presence and hurry over to her. The students sat on their legs and in respect to her bowed while the teachers stood and bowed. While the students looked on in happiness that she was around.

"Chronos-senpai it is an honor to have you here"

Hecate carefully sits down on her legs making sure not to sit on her jacket and bowed in return to them. "The honor is all mine"

The head teacher came and sat down directly across from her with the others seated in descending order of their skill level. "It is a great pleasure having you here. What can we do for you? Our event is not until Saturday." He asked.

"There is none of that but I have brought you and your class a few things." She reached into her jacket for the items.  
Mummers arose from the students, as they became excited that their senpai had another gracious gift for them. A book and a wood box were placed in front of them. "This is a guide and the tools you will need to follow said guide." Hecate told them.  
Pushing the box and the book toward the teacher for him to except. Taking the box he opened it and placed it beside him as he opened the book and looked through its content. Flipping a few pages before a wide grin graced his face.

"Chronos-sama you have given us a gift beyond belief." He made a motion for one of the students to come closer and whispered something to him before sending the boy off. "We were planing on giving you this Saturday at the event." The student had rushed back with a long wooden box and placed it in front of Hecate. Bringing the box closer she released the latch and opened the box. The box was silk lined with a sword and its scabbard placed inside above it. Lifting the blade to eye level she noted the blade side was on the inside instead of the other way.

"A sakabato?" Hecate questioned looking up at the teachers and the class.

"Yes, Chronos-sama we thought it would be a excellent gift. Because of your style this would be the best weapon of steel in days of peace." The teacher tried to explain.

Placing the sword back in the box and closing it she bowed low to them all. "This is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you, all of you." Her hands were to the floor with her forehead on them.

"No, Chronos-sama thank you." Was the teachers reply as she sat up with the other students echoing the same.

Hecate gave them a smirk. "I think that I should leave, letting you and your students get back to work for the event on Saturday. Least they think they are not up to the challenge"

Picking up the box before standing she bowed once more to the group as she exited past the shoji screen doors and into the hallways. Holding the box tightly under her arm Hecate walked the hallways tell coming to the closest exit out into the late afternoon sun. Pulling out her pocket watch from her upper right chest pocket she checked it.

3:15 p.m.

Done for the day.

She could head home do a few quick things around the place to tidy it up even if no one would ever see it. Do a long work out with the stereo so height that it would make the room shake and no one would do anything about it. Have a nice dinner while working on a few last touches on any homework that wasn't already finished. Have a short quite workout then a shower with a long, long soak afterwards. Some computer time that was always place after her bath then the evening news and bed.

That was how Hacate's Monday would finish and while she had a feeling something was going to happen nothing did. Maybe something would happen in the days to come or if she were lucky that nothing at all would happen. But as Hecate lay in her bed she doubted her last thought to the point of dismissing it all together. With a sigh and rolling to her side Hecate fell asleep.

So how did you like it? Good, bad, needs improvement. Just tell me please. Also sorry on any grammar but this is how I live and the computer only can help so much.

Bye-Bye

Deaths-Child


End file.
